jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DISC
|user = Enrico Pucci |focus = }}A is an item conjured and manipulated by Enrico Pucci's Stand, Whitesnake. Appearance The Discs are similar in appearance to s but have the word "DISC" engraved on them in capital letters. A Stand can be seen inside the Stand Discs while memories can be glanced at in Memory Discs, although a full examination requires the insertion of the disc. Despite their appearance, the Discs feel rubbery and elastic,SO Chapter 22, Ermes' Sticker (2) instead of like plastic, making them impervious to physical damage. The Discs are perennial, existing even long after Whitesnake ceases to exist, and are indestructible unless inserted into a dying person, causing the inserted disc to slowly crumble. Unlike Stands, an ordinary person can see the Discs.SO Chapter 048, Flash Flood Warning (1) Function There are two main types of Discs: 's discs]] * : These discs contain the Stand of the person in question. A person with his or her Stand disc taken from them will collapse into a near-death state. Stand Discs can be inserted into compatible users, even enabling some such as Emporio to temporarily bypass the one-Stand rule.SO Chapter 157: Made in Heaven (9) A Stand Disc may reject an incompatible host (such as Star Platinum's did Jolyne),SO Chapter 33: Foo Fighters (3) so Pucci will typically seek out people whose personalities align with the Stand's abilities, such as the suicidal Thunder McQueen being granted Highway to Hell. * : These discs contain the memories of the person in question. Depending on Pucci's wishes, a memory Disc can either store the entirety of someone's memory or individual memories. These discs are mainly used to store information and abilities for later use and can be consulted or used by putting the disc inside someone's head. Pucci is able to create other types of discs. By inserting discs with information or impossible situations, Pucci can command people to follow his bidding.SO Chapter 048, Flash Flood Warning (1)SO Chapter 049, Flash Flood Warning (2) Some discs containing a person's sense, like sight, can be extracted.SO Chapter 134, Heavy Weather (10) Notable Discs *'Jotaro Kujo's Memory Disc:' This disc was critical for Enrico Pucci's plans, as it contained the exhaustive memories of Jotaro Kujo, most notably his memories of DIO's Diary. *'Weather Report's Memory Disc:' Pucci kept this disc close to him as he extracted the memories of his brother, Wes Bluemarine, to seal off Heavy Weather. *'Weather Report's Stand Disc:' When he died, Weather Report used Pucci to extract his own Stand as a last gift to his companions. It proved critical in Pucci's demise when Emporio used it to gain Weather Report's abilities. *'Foo Fighters' Stand Disc:' Pucci tossed this disc into the sea, where a colony of plankton assimilated it to become the guardian for Pucci's reserve of Stand Discs. The colony of plankton, dubbed Foo Fighters, would later become a core ally of Jolyne Cujoh. *'Thunder McQueen's Memory Disc:' Extracted from the inmate when he was defeated, Jolyne and Ermes examined the memories inside and discovered Whitesnake's hidden stash of Stand Discs. *'Sports Maxx's Memory Disc:' Extracted from the inmate when he was killed, Jolyne and the Foo Fighters used it to discover the existence of DIO's Bone. Trivia *The Stand Discs appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle as part of one of Pucci's skills and his HHA. During those special moves, Whitesnake steals a disc from the opponent, disabling their special and Style-related abilities until Pucci takes damage. The characters who don't have Stands are not able to use their respective abilities, such as Jonathan's Ripple or Johnny's Slow Dancer. *The CD for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST is designed after a Disc. References Site Navigation Category:Items